


This Kiss

by PureImaginationFic



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, Holiday, Humor, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureImaginationFic/pseuds/PureImaginationFic
Summary: When Neilson forgets about Valentine's Day, angering Natalie, she reminisces on their very first Valentine's Day today which lead to their first kiss, little does she know Neilson has a surprise of his own.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_**February 2010** _

Natalie slipped brightly colored pages into plastic pages, the floor of her bedroom covered with craft supplies and pictures of her and Neilson. She flipped through all of the filled pages and smiled with satisfaction before placing the book into a box and tying it shut with a ribbon. She then filled out a heart shaped card and signed her name to it, she put it in it’s envelope and sealed it shut. She then grabbed her jacket and left the house.

~*~

Her car pulled into the alley behind the record store, she could hear Bradley and Neilson’s voices as she entered the back of the store. 

“Ready?” Bradley asked. 

“Yeah go” Neilson said as Bradley began spinning him around in a chair, the chair began spinning faster and faster until Bradley stopped it. 

“Alright” Bradley said. 

Neilson stood up and took a few steps “Hmm?” he asked putting his arms out, the dizziness then kicked in and he fell forward into Bradley, taking them both down to the floor. 

“Ow” Bradley groaned. 

Natalie stood over them and looked down at them “This is work?” she asked them. 

“Hey” they said in unison looking up at her. 

“Hi” she said as they stood up. 

“Sit” Bradley said pushing Neilson back into the chair. 

“You okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah…everything’s still…woo!” Neilson said. 

“Why am I not surprised this is what you guys do here all day?” she asked. 

“Not our fault, no one buys CD’s anymore, everyone downloads now” Bradley said to her. 

“Then why does Mooney even keep this place open?” she asked. 

“He owes a lot of money to a lot of scary people” Bradley said to her. 

Neilson nodded “True story” he said. 

“Anyways…” she said “Guess what I just finished doing?” she asked Neilson. 

“Probably not what I’m thinking” he said. 

She rolled her eyes “Why must you make everything disgusting?” she asked. 

“Have you met him?” Bradley asked her. 

“What’d you just finish doing Nat?” Neilson asked. 

“I put the finishing touches on your Valentine’s present and I cannot wait to give it to you” she said happily. 

“Great, can’t wait” he said shrugging. 

“Oh speaking of which, what are we doing?” she asked. 

“…For what?” he asked confused. 

Bradley dropped a CD onto the sales counter, he closed his eyes and leaned on his elbows to put his face in his hands.

“Valentine’s Day” Natalie clarified. 

“Oh right…when is it?” Neilson asked. 

_“Wow”_ Bradley said “You are just making this so much worst for yourself” he said. 

Natalie looked at Neilson irritated “You forgot” she said. 

“Kinda…maybe…” he said nervously. 

“I don’t believe this, I’ve been working on this surprise for you for months now!” she said. 

“Well I mean…isn’t it kind of your job to remind me of these things?” he asked, Natalie looked at him, her eyes growing wide in frustration and disbelief. 

“ **oh** Neilson… _noooo_ …” Bradley said from behind him, shaking his head in a negative gesture. 

“You know what? Fine, that’s just fine…hey by the way, when’s Bradley’s birthday?” she asked Neilson. 

He shrugged “February 21st” he said casually. 

“Oh _dude_ …” Bradley said. 

“Unbelievable” she said before stalking out of the store. 

“What?” Neilson asked “What’d I do?” he asked Bradley.

~*~

Valentine’s Day finally arrived, Natalie stared at the gift box that sat on her bed, she sighed, sitting on her bed, and pulling the ribbon, she pulled the box lid off and took the book out. She flipped it open and laid eyes on her early memories with Neilson, she turned the page which she labeled _“First Kiss, Valentine’s Day 2004”_ she began to reminisce as she looked at the picture of them together. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**February 2004** _

_Neilson stared the school bulletin board, a large poster advertising the school’s Valentine’s dance was surrounded by pink and red hearts, he turned and spotted Natalie at her locker._

_Bradley crept up behind him “Boo!” he yelled, scaring Neilson._

_“Quit doing that!” Neilson said to him._

_“Whatcha doing?” Bradley asked rocking back and forth on his heels._

_“Nothing” Neilson said annoyed._

_“You gonna ask Nat to the dance?” Bradley asked._

_“No…I don’t know…maybe” Neilson said._

_“I just thought you might since you’re like in love with her and everything” Bradley said._

_“Shut up I am not” Neilson said to him._

_“Oh you are so” Bradley said to him when the bell rang “Perfect timing” Bradley said as they went into their classroom and took their seats._

_Natalie came in immediately after “Hi guys” she said sitting down next to Neilson._

_“Hi Nat” Bradley said to her “You’re still coming to my birthday party next week right?” Bradley asked her._

_“Yep” she said to him._

_“Cool, oh and Neilson needs to ask you something” Bradley said giving him a pat on the back, Neilson turned to look at him mortified._

_“Yeah?” she asked Neilson._

_He turned to look at her, his face turning red, he laughed nervously “I uh…um…I…can I borrow a pen?” he asked._

_“Oh yeah” she said reaching into her backpack “Here you go” she said handing him a pen._

_“Thanks” he said, he turned to glare at Bradley “I hate you!” he said angrily, Bradley rolled his eyes._

__

~*~

_Lunch time rolled around, Natalie made her way to her table with her tray, taking a seat next to Wendy, Neilson watched her from his seat._

__

_“You really need to stop staring at her like that, it’s really creepy” Kyle said to him._

__

__

_“He wants to ask her to the Valentine’s dance” Bradley said to him._

__

__

**_“Oooh!”_ ** _Adam, Kyle, and Harry said in response._

__

__

_“Shut up” Neilson said irritated._

__

__

_“So why don’t you just ask her?” Adam asked._

__

__

_“I tried” Neilson said._

__

__

_“He choked” Bradley said._

__

__

_“Well if it’s so easy, why haven’t any of you asked anyone to the dance?” Neilson asked them, they all stayed silent “Yeah, thought so” Neilson said._

__

__

_“I’m just going because there’s going to be free snacks” Adam said to him._

__

__

_“And because your mom is making you” Harry said, Adam glared at him and kicked him hard under the table “Ow!” he cried in pain._

__

__

_“Hey do you want to come the mall with me after school? My mom’s taking me to look for a dress for the dance” Wendy asked Natalie._

__

__

_“I guess, sure” Natalie said to her._

__

__

_“What’s wrong?” Wendy asked._

__

__

_Natalie shrugged “I was hoping Neilson would ask me to go to the dance with him” she said sadly._

__

__

_“He hasn’t?” Wendy asked, Natalie shook her head no._

__

__

_“Why don’t you ask him?” Wendy asked._

__

__

_“Am I allowed to?” Natalie asked._

__

__

_“Sure why not? It’s the 21st century” Wendy said to her._

__

__

_Natalie looked back at Neilson who quickly looked away from her “I don’t know” she said._

__

__

_“Why not? Come on, I’ll go with you” Wendy said standing up._

__

__

_“Now?” Natalie asked._

__

__

_“Yeah why not?” Wendy asked “Come on!” Wendy said pulling Natalie up “Hey guys” Wendy said to the boys as she and Natalie approached their table “Neilson, Nat has something she wants to ask you” Wendy said to him._

__

__

_He looked up at her hopefully “Yeah?” he asked._

__

__

_She opened her mouth “Yeah Neilson uh…I…uh…I was wondering if…I could have my pen back” she said._

__

__

_“Oh” Neilson said “Yeah” she said “Uh yeah, here” he said reaching into his backpack and handing the pen to her._

__

__

_“We’ll see you guys later” Wendy said pulling Natalie away._

__

__

_“That was bad” Natalie said._

__

__

_“Oh yeah” Wendy said as they walked away._

__

__

_“You guys are made for each other” Bradley said to Neilson, Neilson crossed his arms on the table and let his head fall on top, hitting his head repeatedly on them._

__

__

~*~

_Later that day, Neilson hit his head repeatedly against the lockers “Why am I so stupid?” he asked accentuated by each hit._

__

_Bradley rolled his eyes, he saw Natalie approach her locker down the hallway “Oh for god’s sake” Bradley said “Come here” he said pulling on Neilson’s arm._

__

__

_“What are you doing?” Neilson asked nervously, they approached Natalie._

__

__

_“Hey guys” she said to them._

__

__

_“Hi, do you want to go to the dance with Neilson?” Bradley asked._

__

__

_“Bradley!” Neilson said._

__

__

_“Shh! I’m doing you a favor!” Bradley said to him._

__

__

_“Uh…yeah, I’d like that” Natalie said._

__

__

_“Great…Neilson…do you want to go to the dance with Nat?” Bradley asked._

__

__

_“…Yes” he said to Bradley reluctantly, glaring him._

__

__

_“Alright…there we go!” he said walking away._

__

__

_“You…you really want to go with me?” Neilson asked her._

__

__

_“Yeah I’d love to” she said smiling._

__

__

_“Great, I can’t wait” he said._

__

__

_“Me either” he said._

__

__

_“I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asked._

__

__

_“Yeah, see you tomorrow” he said blushing._

__

__

_“Bye” she said._

__

__

_“Bye” he said to her._

__

__

~*~

_“Natalie honey, are you ready?” Jodi yelled up the stairs, her camera in hand, Natalie descended the stair case, Jodi gasped “Oh my god look at you” she said as the camera flash went off “You’re so grown up” she said putting her hand to her chest. The doorbell rang._

__

_“That’s Neilson” Natalie said._

__

__

_“Hi Mrs. Cappel” Neilson said as Jodi opened the door._

__

__

_“Hi Neilson come on in, you look handsome” she said._

__

__

_“Thanks” he said._

__

__

_“Hi Neilson” Natalie said smiling._

__

__

_“Hi…you look really pretty” he said._

__

__

_“Thanks” she said._

__

__

_“Oh here” Neilson said handing her a rose._

__

__

_“Thanks” she said taking it from him._

__

__

_“You ready?” he asked._

__

__

_“Yeah, let’s go” she said._

__

__

_“Oh hang on, I want a picture first” Jodi said to them “Smile!” she said as they smiled, the flash went off._

__

__

_“Bye mom” Natalie said to her._

__

__

_“Bye, have fun you guys!” Jodi called out after them as they left._

__

__

~*~

_They got the school’s gym, red and pink streamers were draped along the walls and hearts hung down from the ceiling, red and pink balloons adorning the entrance._

__

_“Wow” Natalie said looking around._

__

__

_“Want to get some punch?” he asked her._

__

__

_“Okay” she said as they made their way to the refreshment table._

__

__

_“I can’t believe I came here for stale cookies and Hawaiian punch” Adam complained to Kyle._

__

__

_“And because your mom made you” Kyle said._

__

__

_“And yours didn’t?” Adam asked him._

__

__

_“These cookies are amazing” Harry said approaching them._

__

__

_“Bradley” Neilson said as he and Natalie approached him._

__

__

_“Hi Bradley” Natalie said to him._

__

__

_“There you guys are” he said taking a drink of punch._

__

__

_“How’s the food?” Neilson asked._

__

__

_“Lame” Bradley said to him “Punch is okay I guess” he said shrugging._

__

__

_“Alright kids, it’s our first slow song of the night, find your Valentine and head to the dance floor” the DJ said, they looked at each other awkwardly._

__

__

_“I don’t have to ask you guys if you want to dance for you do I?” Bradley asked._

__

__

_“No” Natalie said laughing “You want to dance?” she asked._

__

__

_“Okay” Neilson said smiling._

__

__

_They went to the dance floor, Neilson put his hands awkwardly on Natalie’s hips, Natalie threw her arms around Neilson’s shoulders._

__

__

_“I’m not too good at this huh?” he asked._

__

__

_“No, you’re okay” Natalie said as they continued to sway back and forth together._

__

__

_“Hey um, you want to take a walk outside?” Neilson asked._

__

__

_“Okay” she said as they left the dance floor and went outside in the school’s courtyard which was decorated with twinkle lights, a gazebo sat in the center of the courtyard and was decorated with lights and balloons._

__

__

_They stepped inside and sat down on a bench “I should’ve got my jacket, it’s kinda cold out here” Natalie said._

__

__

_“Are you cold?” Neilson asked as he pulled his coat off._

__

__

_“Thanks” Natalie said as she wrapped herself in it._

__

__

“ _You know Nat…I really wanted to tell you this before but uh…” Neilson said._

__

__

_“Yeah?” she asked._

__

__

_“I really like you” he said bashfully._

__

__

_“I like you too” she said smiling, they moved closer and kissed softly._

__

__

_They parted and smiled at each other before turning away “So um, you know how you’re coming to Bradley’s birthday party next week?” he asked._

__

__

_“Yeah?” she asked._

__

__

_“Would you want to maybe…go as my date?” he asked._

__

__

_“Okay” she said smiling at him, she held out her hand and he took it, holding it tightly and lacing their fingers together._


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie sighed sadly and closed the book when she heard her doorbell rang, she went downstairs and her face fell seeing Bradley at the door “Well if it isn’t cupid” she said. 

Bradley looked at her confused “Uh…okay?” he asked. 

“What message did Neilson tell you to deliver?” she asked crossing her arms. 

“Well he’s been texting you and calling you and you won’t answer so…” he said crossing his arms.

“So he sent you instead of coming here himself?” she asked. 

“Well he wanted to avoid and potential…slapping” he said making a slapping motion with his hand.

"And what makes you think I won’t give them to you instead?” she asked. 

“Ever hear the saying _‘Don’t kill the messenger’_?” Bradley asked.

She laughed “Ever hear the saying _‘he’s an idiot and so are you’_?” she asked throwing the door shut on him. 

“Oh come on Nat!” he said stopping the door and following her inside “It’s Valentine’s Day, and you want to be with Neilson on Valentine’s Day don’t you?” he asked. 

“I did actually and I thought he wanted to be with me” she said irritated. 

“He does!” Bradley said. 

“So he just completely forgot about it?” she asked. 

“He’s _Neilson_!” Bradley said to her. 

“Bradley…this isn’t just about Valentine’s Day” she said plopping herself down at her kitchen table.

“What do you mean?” he asked sitting across from her.

“Things have been happening that…make me think we’re not going to make it” she said. 

“What are you talking about? What things?” he asked. 

“We’ve just been going through a rough patch lately, we’re arguing more, we’re not happy when we’re together, we’re sniping at each other…I was just hoping we could have a nice romantic Valentine’s Day and it would make things better” she said sadly. 

“Well…maybe I can help” Bradley said to her. 

“Oh yeah? How?” she asked. 

“That’s why I’m here, I was supposed to come here, tell you to get ready and then bring you down to the record store” he said. 

“Why? What’s there?” she asked. 

“You get ready, I’ll show you” he said. 

“Alright fine…what am I supposed to wear?” she asked. 

“Whatever you were planning to wear tonight” he said. 

“Okay fine” she said getting up and going back upstairs.

~*~

She came back down in a tight black dress and matching heels, Neilson’s gift in her hand “Well?” she asked Bradley.

“Wow, very nice” Bradley said. 

“Is this okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah it’s perfect, ready?” he asked. 

“I guess…can you at least tell me what to expect?” she asked. 

“Nope, let’s go” he said handing her her jacket.

~*~

Bradley drove back to the record store, parking in the alley way, they made their way through the back entrance “Neilson!” Bradley called out.

“Up here!” Neilson replied, Natalie followed behind Bradley as they went up the spiral staircase to the second floor. 

She set her eyes upon a small table set for two, candles flickering in the dark on every surface, several vases of roses and a spotlight shining on two stools and a guitar sat perched in a stand. 

"Thanks for coming” Neilson said to Natalie. 

“Didn’t really have a choice Bradley was pretty cryptic about everything” she said “So…what’s all this?” she asked. 

“I know I dropped the ball on the whole Valentine’s Day thing” he said. 

“You could say that” she said. 

“But I want to make it up to you” he said. 

She looked around “This is a pretty good start, the candles, the flowers…but uh…what’s all this about?” she asked about the makeshift stage set up.

“Have a seat and find out” he said pulling out her chair for her, 

Bradley picked up the guitar and threw the strap over his shoulder and took a seat on one of the stools. Neilson took the stool next to him, Bradley began to strum and Neilson began to sing 

_“Saying "I love you" Is not the words I want to hear from you, it's not that I want you, not to say but if you only knew how easy it would be to show me how you feel…”_ Bradley joined in and began to sing along with Neilson, their voices meshing perfectly _"More than words Is all you have to do To make it real Then you wouldn't Have to say That you love me Cause I'd already know.” “What would you do? If my heart Was torn in two”_ Neilson sang by himself, Bradley joining in once more _“More than words To show you feel That your love For me is real.” "What would you say If I took Those words away.” “Then you couldn't Make things new, Just by saying "I love you" "More than words, More than words” "Now that I've tried to..." "Talk to you And make you understand..." "All you have to do Is close your eyes..." "And just reach out your hands And touch me Hold me close Don't ever let me go" "More than words Is all I ever Needed you to show Then you wouldn't Have to say That you love me Cause I'd already know" "What would you do if my heart was torn in two" "More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real" "What would you say if I took those words away" "Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying I love you" "La di da, da di da, di dai dai da More than words" "La di da, da di da, di dai dai da More than words" "La di dai, dai dai, di dai dai da La la di da da da La di dai dai da La la da da More than words."_

Natalie stood up once the song finished, Neilson hopped off his stool and approached her. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day” he said. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day” she replied as they kissed. 

“I love you” he said. 

“I love you too” she said hugging him. 

“Ahem” Bradley said interrupting “Dinner is served” he said setting two covered platters down on the table. 

“Have a seat” he said as Neilson and Natalie sat down at the table. 

“Wow, you really went all out” Natalie said putting her napkin on her lap. 

“Don’t get all excited it’s from the restaurant down the street” Bradley said to her “Enjoy” he said going down the staircase. 

“I’ll be right back” Neilson said “Bradley, hey, thanks for the help” he said going down the stairs. 

“Yeah no problem” Bradley said pulling his jacket on. 

“You think that was a good song choice?” Neilson asked. 

“Oh yeah, what girl wouldn’t want her boyfriend singing her a song that’s about sucking dick” Bradley said to him. 

“What? No it’s not” Neilson said to him. 

“Yes it is” Bradley said laughing. 

“Seriously?” Neilson asked. 

“Yeah” Bradley said. 

“Oh…guess I made the right choice then huh?” Neilson said laughing. 

“Very nice” Bradley said “I’m heading out, lock up when you’re done” he said before leaving. 

“Alright, later” Neilson said to him. 

“Later” Bradley replied as the door shut behind him.

Neilson then returned upstairs “Shall we?” he asked sitting down across from Natalie. 

“We shall” she said as they began to eat.

~*~

“Hey bitch” Natalie said approaching Wendy the next day at school.

“Well good morning to you too” Wendy said to her “How was your Valentine’s Day?” she asked “Did Carter manage to remember?” she asked. 

“Course not” Natalie said to her. 

Wendy laughed “Typical” she said. 

“Yeah but he more than made up for it” Natalie said. 

“Really? Can I get details?” Wendy asked. 

“I’ll fill you in later” Natalie said when she spotted Bradley approach his locker. 

“I got to the get to the auditorium, girls room fourth period?” Wendy asked. 

“I’ll see you there” Natalie said to her. 

“Can’t wait” Wendy said. 

“Hey” she said to Bradley. 

“Oh hey, what’s up?” he asked. 

“I never got to commend you on your performance last night” she said “Interesting song choice by the way” she said. 

“Yeah I thought so too” Bradley said to her. 

“Here” she said handing him a gift bag. 

“What’s this for?” he asked. 

“Early birthday present” she said. 

“You realize I’m having a party next weekend you could’ve just given it to me then” he said. 

“I know but I wanted you to have it now” she said. 

“Alright” he said digging into the bag and pulling out a picture frame “Oh hey” he said looking at the picture of him and Nat. 

“It’s from your 12th birthday party” she said “When I was going through pictures for Neilson’s book I found it and…I wanted you to have it” she said. 

Bradley smiled and opened his locker further to see the same picture taped up inside “Already do” he said “But I could use an extra one so, thanks” he said “That book you made was really cool by the way” he said. 

“You know I realized that if it weren’t for you, Neilson and I probably never would’ve gotten together” she said. 

“Yeah well, once a wingman, always a wingman” he said putting the gift in his locker “So…did last night’s performance give you some semblance of hope for you and Neilson?” he asked “You still have doubts?” he asked. 

“I may have to get back to you on that” she said. 

“Nat come on there’s only so many power ballads I can sing” Bradley said to her. 

She laughed “No…I think we’ll be okay” she said. 

“You don’t sound too sure about that” Bradley said to her.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see” she said “Happy Birthday” she said hugging him. 

“Thanks” he said hugging her. 

They stared into each other’s eyes before disconnecting “I’ll see you at lunch” she said. 

“Later” he said as she walked away, he stared at the picture in his locker of him and Natalie before finally shutting it and walking away. 

__

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: More Than Words by Extreme


End file.
